littlebustersfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 03 - I Like Cute Things
I Like Cute Things (可愛いものは好きだよ、私は Kawaii Mono wa Suki da yo, Watashi wa) is the third episode of the Little Busters! Animation. It was aired on October 20, 2012. 'Short Summary' The members of the Little Busters baseball team have morning practice, though Rin is less than enthusiastic. Masato gives Riki back his idiom dictionary, albeit damaged and smelly, in a plastic bag. Haruka Saigusa, a girl from a different class, wantonly borrows the dictionary before Riki can stop her, and upon chasing after her accidentally runs into the desk of Yuiko Kurugaya, a genius girl who is often absent from class. While during a class break when Riki is trying to buy a drink from a vending machine, Yuiko drags him away to a spot with a few chairs and a wooden box she set up among some hedges. They spend time talking, and ultimately Riki loses track of time, later dashing back to class when he hears the bell. Haruka gives Riki back the dictionary and berates him over its disgusting state under the cover. When Masato and Kengo are about to have another fight, Yuiko intervenes, causing Kengo to lose interest. Yuiko and Masato initially fight with the rules Kyousuke previously set up, but Yuiko loses after she severely kicks Masato several times. Later, Yuiko catches the Little Busters during practice and joins the team, proving to be a powerful asset. 'Detailed Summary' : Before he knows it, he'll wake up - Riki - as if nothing had happened. His friends would always greet him with a smile and wouldn't ever complain about having to carry him back, or things like that. It's like telling him there's nothing to worry about. So, Kamikita is now a part of the Little Busters. But, Kengo is still not. They still need more players for baseball. : They run out to the girls' softball field for some practice. So, at school, Riki asks Masato for his idioms book back. But, Masato told him that he put his book with a bunch of old food in his drawer, so now...it smells...and looks...horrible… : Then, another cheerful girl named Saigusa Haruka comes by. Masato calls her "Psychopathic Maracas." She always comes to their classroom to hang out, and she's always late to class because of doing so. She then tells Riki that she really came here to borrow an idiom dictionary from Kurugaya. She then sees Riki's book and takes it. As Riki runs out the door, he trips over Kurugaya's desk, which has a lot of test grades with "100" on them. : Apparently, Kurugaya is a genius who scores within the top ten in national exams. But, she only comes to class when she feels like it. No one knows what she does, or where she does it. When Riki is outside buying a drink, he gets held up by Kurugaya, who invites him to get some coffee, even though class is about to start. She forces him to go with her. So, they sit outside at some gloomy sidewalk café and drink. Kurugaya sits down on the wooden chair. Riki does to. As soon as he sits, the chair collapses, and Kurugaya laughs. Kurugaya tells him that it was all a small joke - just for fun - without any other reason. She tells him that she likes cute things, and hands him so coffee and kimchi. So, they sit outside, basically ditching school and sipping coffee. Kurugaya then asks Riki about the "Little Busters." Riki tells her that it's fun, and it's a place where he feels like he belongs. Kurugaya calls that pastime a time waster. : The next bell rings. Kurugaya mentions how calm it is, to hear the bell from outside. Riki suddenly realizes that he has actually skipped class, so he hurriedly runs back in the school. He opens the door to see an angry Haruka. She opens her idiom book and shows the inside to Riki, who screams in terror. Haruka scolds him for putting such revolting materials in his desk. Though, it wasn't him - it was Masato. : Later that day, Masato attacks Kengo because Kengo told Masato that apparently "Gotham" means Intense Cold, but it is actually "gokkan." So, he's pissed, and is ready to fight Kengo. He reminds Kengo of the time when the class was told to make a clay sculpture of a bag, he made one of a shoe. They stand up, and begin to fight, but Kurugaya suddenly comes from behind and kicks Masato. She asks what they're doing in someplace like this. She asks if he's trying to pick a fight. Kengo then gives Masato a fair warning, to not underestimate Kurugaya. But, he ignores it, and goes to battle. If Masato wins, her name will be "Cuckoogayer." If she wins, her broadcasting club will reveal all his embarrassing secrets to the world. If Masato wins, her name will be "Cuckoogayer." If she wins, her broadcasting club will reveal all his embarrassing secrets to the world. : Kyousuke suddenly rushes in and sets the rules for the battle. Once again, the spectators throw objects for them to use in battle. Masato gets a barrel launching toy. Kurugaya picks up an imitation sword, that looks pretty damn real. Masato tries to fire his launcher, but it fails. Kurugaya takes the offensive, but Masato manages to dodge. She then calls Riki to go buy her a sports drink. Kurugaya tries to attack him again. Masato catches her sword with his hands. Masato comments that he has released his final limiter - and that his anger has reached its "ecstasy." He messed up. "My anger has reached it's climax!" : Rin calls him an idiot. Masato launches the barrel launcher again but it barely hits. Kurugaya then uses her hands and feet to beat Masato to a pulp. Afterwards, she realizes that she broke the rules, and that would mean that Kurugaya lost, and Masato won. Masato couldn't accept this victory, so he goes to the mountains to do some training. Kurugaya leaves to buy her drink. : Everyone in the audience murmurs "epic." Masato then comes back, from the mountains. So now, he runs outside, training. Rin pitches, and the ball somehow curved and hits Masato, causing him to collapse. Kurugaya was watching them. She goes up to them, and asks them if she can join them to have fun. "The Little Busters seems like the perfect place to kill time." She joins, and they play a game of baseball. Screenshots Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Yuiko Kurugaya. See also *List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1